


who killed jihoon

by soommetry, wonuover



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #whokilledJihoon, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Randomness, SeokSoo, Soonhoon - Freeform, innocent dino is innocent, jeongcheol - Freeform, meanie, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soommetry/pseuds/soommetry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuover/pseuds/wonuover
Summary: It was one fine day-off... until Joshua checked out Twitter.





	who killed jihoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a murder mystery thread on twitter by @softrapline entitled Sevenscheme. Here's the link to the thread: https://twitter.com/softrapline/status/886751851567337472 go check it out if you haven't alr it's so much fun! (aka it will drive u crazy fair warning)
> 
> lately my bestfriend and i have been so occupied with the thread and we have no life so we decided to make a fic

It was a peaceful morning in the dorm of an idol group named Seventeen. It was their rest day, and rest day means they get to laze around or stay in bed and wake up whenever they want. No practice, no music shows, _nothing_. Today, they were 13 simple guys living together. And with all the hellish schedule they always have, it was heaven.

Some of the members are sitting on the couch, each minding their own business while the others goof around, playing games and overall being happy little children. The others are still knocked on their beds, still tired from yesterday’s activities.

Everything was quiet and calm (as quiet and calm as it can be with Soonyoung chasing Seungkwan around and both making random noises, mimicking sounds in an action movie while Seokmin pretends to be the director—typical SoonSeungSeok)—atleast until Joshua Hong, who was sitting on the couch, grabbed everyone’s attention by making the most ridiculous gasp they ever heard that day.

“Guys, guys check twitter right now. Something weird is trending.” Seungkwan, who was standing behind the couch, looked over at Joshua’s shoulder and read the hashtag.

“W-whu... killedeu Jihoon? What?” Joshua repeated what Seungkwan said in a clearer voice.

“It’s #whokilledJihoon.” 

Upon hearing this, Vernon looked up from his phone, wide-eyed (being the reaction king that he is), and immediately translated the phrase for the other members.

Puzzled, they clicked the said hashtag and after browsing for a bit, (they had to go through seriously ridiculous memes, they deal with it) they found the thread where it started. Apparently, a fan made a game wherein the players are presented with a case in which Jihoon is the killed victim with the members as the suspects and they have a week to find out who the killer is. The game was all in english so Vernon and Joshua had to team up and translate every part of it. The members listened intently, their interest piqued with the intriguing case of Lee Jihoon’s death. 

“Oh man, why am I not the killer?” Dino whined when he found out that he and Seungkwan were already deemed innocent.

“Come on, who would believe you can kill someone? Even if you confess they will still believe someone else made you do it.” Jeonghan says, chuckling. He adds, “Moreover, why am I being so shady about skipping class with Seungcheol and Seokmin?”

“Oh we don’t know, what could you guys possibly be doing together outside the school premises that could possibly get you in trouble hmm?” Seungkwan accused.

“Maybe you did some illegal drugs or had a threesome—“

Seungcheol glared, “Fuck off. I don’t do threesomes.”

“Oooooh~ No printer just fax~” Vernon shouted, and all the members laughed their asses off even if it was really just him and Joshua who understood the pun. They deal with it.

“Besides, Seokmin has Jisoo and I would rather eat shit that to shove my dick into an ass that’s not Jeonghan’s.” Joshua hits Seungcheol and glared harshly, “Hey we have underage members here? Watch your mouth!”

Seungcheol just shrugged, chuckling. The living room was buzzing with opinions about their characters and guesses on the identity of the killer.

“I have a nice white car, sweet. Why is it damaged though?”

“Why is my boyfriend dead? My wife~ I couldn’t have killed him... right? I could never~”

“I bet it’s Wonwoo. It’s usually Wonwoo.”

“Jihoon hyung stayed in the music room, that is very concerning.”

“Minghao could’ve done it though, he had the opportunity to.” 

“Hey why would I do that to Jihoon hyung?”

“Poor spaghetti.”

“No, that’s vomit.” 

“Hansol! Confess to your crimes!”

**_“You guys are too fucking loud.”_ **

At this, everyone froze. That voice and grumpy tone could only belong to _that_ one member.

Standing in front of his bedroom is the main character of the mystery himself, awake and grumpy. He walks towards the members, arms crossed. “What’s the fuss about?”

Joshua recounted the whole case starting off with the death of Jihoon’s character, which he replied to with, “Why the fuck am I dead when I’m the one most likely to kill?”

“I guess that’s the point. If you’re not dead, the players will always suspect you even if you’re innoce—“

“’kay shut up.” The other members giggled, quietly as to not piss off the little angry puppy. It could be dangerous.

“Maybe I committed suicide.” Jihoon concluded after Joshua finished retelling. “Maybe I was just so done with you all and decided to end my life.”

“Wifey noooo, why would you? Is my love not enough?”

Mingyu decided to grab pens and paper, giving one to each member for them to write their own theories. They gave suspicious glances to each other, each and every one of them too into the game as well.

Joshua secretly took a picture of Jihoon and posted it on twitter with the caption: “Woo-Sherlock #theghostofJihoon”

The influx of reaction from the fans came almost immediately, almost all of them in the context of:

 

_‘ARE YOU GUYS PLAYING #whokilledJihoon”_

_‘WHAT IS JIHOON WRITING DOWN IS HE TRYING TO SOLVE THE MYSTERY OF HIS DEATH OMG’_

_‘OMG IS THIS ABOUT #whokilledJihoon’_

_‘JIHOON WHO KILLED U TELL US’_

_‘@softrapline THEY SAW UR GAME OMG’_

 

Joshua smiled. The members took no notice of the recent post as they had Twitter notifications muted (with the amount of retweets, replies and likes for every post, it’s a must) and continued writing down their theories and guesses.

“Oh my god Cheol! You went to Jihoon by 9:30 AM...” Joshua gasps, giving the leader a suspicious stare.

“What?”

“You said you gave him something he needed!” Joshua exclaimed, “You poisoned him!”

Everyone’s eyes were on Seungcheol, their thoughts going through the possibility of the leader being the killer.

“Oh please, maybe I gave him a kiss or something...” Seungcheol argued, which ended up with Soonyoung choking him in between his arms.

“You! Jihoon is mine—“

Seungkwan lets out a screech at his sudden realization.

“Oh my gosh, hyung! You killed Jihoon because you love him! You gave him the poisoned food! You killed him and laughed evilly to yourself and said, ‘If I can’t have Jihoon, no one else can!’”

Seungcheol buries his face into his palms, “Stupid members and their stupid theories.” He murmured under his breath.

“I personally think Hansol has something to do with this though.”

“What? No my Hansollie is innocent!”

“No he’s suspicious as fuck. He probably lied about going home. Jun said he saw him.”

“Jun might be lying—“

“Minghao I have my eyes on you.” 

“You did it and Jun helped you, didn’t he?”

“Or maybe it was Wonwoo! He killed Jihoon and Joshua saw it so he tried to poison him too!”

“I still think Jeonghannie hyung is the dealer.”

Arguments and accusations went on and on until Joshua again yelped in surprise.

“What is it this time?”

“There was a poll made by the user asking to vote for the innocent. Minghao won—“

Minghao celebrated and told Jun, “Told ya I was innocent.”

“No it can’t be! You had the chance to deliver something to Jihoon by 11:30 AM!” 

“Shush guys, Soonyoung was deemed innocent.” Joshua cuts, and Minghao’s smile turns to a pout. 

“Yeah! Why would I kill my cute boyfriend?” Soonyoung says, immediately jumping to hug the grumpy puppy on the couch. “My cute, cute wife~” He cooed, making kissy faces which was blocked by Jihoon’s palm.

“Let go of me. You let me get killed.” 

“No! I wasn’t there I didn’t know!”

“You didn’t care for me, you let me get killed.”

“No~ I’m sorry I didn’t know and I was upset with you that day.” Soonyoung said in between fake sobs. He wipes his fake tears and consoles himself, as Jihoon obviously had no fucks to give. Usual Jihoon. In a second, Soonyoung was fine and had a mischievous smile plastered to his face.

“Baby, I’ll make it up to you tonight” He whispers sexily into Jihoon’s ear, making shivers run down the latter’s spine, the color of his cheeks turning slightly pink.

“I heard that! Someone’s getting it tonight~”

“Don’t stay up too late you two.” 

“Jesus Christ shut the fuck up we have work tomorrow so no.”

“Ooooh re-jec-ted~” Obviously, it was Vernon. Seungcheol glanced at the clock and saw that it’s 10:30 PM already. They had been so occupied with the game that they didn’t even notice the time pass by. They spent their whole day playing the game, and would’ve stayed up for more if not for Seungcheol who stood up and ushered the members to their rooms, telling them to sleep since they need to wake up early tomorrow to prepare their stages for their concert tour in Japan. 

Each went to their shared rooms after saying good night. They changed into their pajamas and went to bed with lingering thoughts about the killer and the whole game in general.

The very morning after, everyone had bags under their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to do endings bYE


End file.
